Prophecy of Seven
by Patricia de Lioncourt
Summary: A different take on several classic fairy tales.  This time, it's the princesses who must defeat the evil queen and save their princes.  When seven princesses join together to fulfill a prophecy, will it be enough to save the day?
1. Prologue

A/N- Alright, this is my first Fairytale fanfic! Now, one of the reasons that this is on my account here rather than my account at fictionpress is the fact that I use the Disney names for the princesses. Other than that, this is a fic where the girls are the heroes and the Prince Charmings are in need of help. Now, the characters of the princesses will not be based on the characters of the Disney ones. They'll each have their own unique personality for this story.

Disclaimer- I don't own the Disney names…those belong to Disney. I also don't own the fairytales. They belong to their original creators. This applies to all chapters.

* * *

Prologue 

"_Though you may be the fairest of them all, t'will be your daughter that causes your fall_," said the Mirror on its second day in the possession of the Queen Malice, smirking as it did so.

But mirrors don't smirk! Of course, _ordinary_ mirrors don't smirk, but this was no ordinary mirror. Some of the mirrors in the magical kingdom of Mistopia spoke, but none but this one smirked. You see, those that speak but don't smirk were brought into this world as a mirror and merely remained ordinary mirrors or were somehow otherwise enchanted. The Mirror that Speaks and Smirks was not. Indeed, this mirror had once been a man.

And not just any man. In fact, he had been a prophet. When the Queen Malice had been born, he had predicted that she would do several great evils, all having to do with death and one even before she was queen. And it had come to pass. The great evil Malice had done before she was queen was done _to be crowed _queen! She had poisoned her parents food. At the age of fourteen, she went from Princess Malice to Queen Malice.

From there, she imposed heavy and unfair taxes on her people--sometimes causing starvation, locked away anyone who dared defy her, and executed those she simply did not care to look upon. There was only one man that dared ridicule the queen. The Prophet that had made the prediction at her birth. And Malice dare not execute or imprison the annoying man, for he was much beloved by his followers--who were all very rich and important people in Malice's kingdom. So the Queen simply grinned and bore it all. However, she was not renown for her patience. Eventually, it came down to the point where this Prophet began to sing a rude and vulgar song about her as she walked pass him one day. That was enough.

"If you like your rhymes and riddles so much," Malice snapped, turning back towards him on about the second verse of the song, "then may you forever speak as such!"

Thus she hexed him, for not only was the dark haired, dark eyed queen skilled in the art of war and the art of poison, she was also skilled in the art of magic.

Malice thought that that would surely shut the Prophet up. However, her plan backfired, causing the Prophet to cry out against her even louder. Now not only were the rich and influential people of her kingdom hanging on every word, they were laughing as well. That was the final straw.

Queen Malice declared all those who had ever followed the Prophet traitors to the crown. She confiscated all their money and land and had them put to death. Now she was the only blue-blood with any power in her kingdom left. She had the Prophet then brought before her and imprisoned him within a mirror, making him her personal slave lest she shatter the frail ornament.

But it was on the second day in the queen's possession, that the Prophet lowered one more blow.

"_Though you may be the fairest of them all, t'will be your daughter that causes your fall_."

Malice was livid. With a dagger hidden behind her back, she stormed through the castle, looking for her toddler daughter.

Malice had married only once, with a goal in mind. She had married a prince from a faraway kingdom and produced what she had needed. Two children. Crown Prince Erik and Princess Snow White. After the birth of her children, Queen Malice had done her husband a kindness in only divorcing him. But, she did make it where he could lay claim to absolutely nothing in her kingdom.

And now, as Malice rounded the corner into her children's playroom with the hidden dagger, she found not only her young daughter but her young son as well.

The two dark haired, rosy cheeked, fair-skinned children smiled up at their mother. And for a moment, the evil queen's icy heart melted. Even though she had destroyed so many lives, she could not destroy her own flesh and blood. She smiled back at them, whirled--keeping the dagger hidden all the while--and stormed back to the mirror room.

The mirror smirked once more as Malice growled in frustration and threw the dagger from her.

"_Cold as ice your heart may be; a mother's love did set Snow White free_," the mirror laughed.

"Shut up!" Malice hissed. Then, muttering to herself, she said, "What to do? What to do?"

She looked up. The mirror merely smirked back at her.

"Great! Now you're silent!" she hissed once more.

The mirror now openly grinned. The queen then picked up a candelabra and shook it threateningly.

"I know you know the answer, Prophet. Tell me or I'll shatter you!"

The mirror lost its grin and sighed in defeat.

"_Raise her in your image; make her proud to be in your lineage_."

Immediately, her eyes lit up.

"That's it! I'll make her a warrior! Completely loyal to her queen!"

Queen Malice smirked triumphantly at the mirror, then turned and left the room.

The mirror, however, had one more prophecy for the queen. One that she would never hear.

"_You will wrong seven princesses for certain; then that, Malice, will be your final curtain_."

* * *

End Notes: So, what did you think? Please review! 


	2. Chapter One

A/N- Thanks for the great feedback! Now, a note on the forum for my fanfiction, I will occasionally post little spoilers or info about each fic under its appropriate thread. This fic has a little tidbit under its thread, if you want to check it out! Now, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One 

_Eighteen Years Later…_

She was careful not to make a noise. It was autumn and the ground was covered in dried leaves, but she still did not make a sound. It was as if she could float just above the multicolored things. Not a twig snapped, nor tree branch swayed as twenty-one year old Princess Snow White came upon her prey.

She had her long bow out, and an arrow ready to go. Her prey, a wild boar, did not suspect a thing. At ten feet away, Snow White crouched down behind a large birch tree. The boar's back was turned, grazing on the still-green grass hidden beneath the yellow, orange, and red fallen leaves. She raised her bow and arrow, string pulled back. She fired.

The boar fell. Smiling, Snow White stood and approached it. Her six companions, who had hidden all around the boar as well, followed her in. Like her black hair, their long beards were tied up. Of course, Snow White kept her hair tied up to keep it from being annoying her by falling in her face. Her friends, who were dwarves, had to keep their beards tied up so that wouldn't step on them.

"This boar will feed us for a week!" the youngest dwarf said. "The Patriarch will be pleased."

The Patriarch was the seventh of the dwarves, and the oldest of them. All seven were both brothers and clan members. The youngest dwarf, Magan, lifted the hind legs of the boar. One of his fellow brothers, Kehan, lifted the front.

"Let's get this back to your cottage," she said, putting her bow on her shoulder.

…………………

Snow White had helped her dwarven friends skin the boar. Now, they were off cutting the meats they needed and she was bathing. She had the bathing screen pulled in front of the bath and her yellow and blue outfit thrown over it. She scrunched up her nose in disgust at the blue part of the outfit--the top. She hated the puffed sleeves it sported. They always got in her way, and it made her feel as if she were wearing a dress instead.

She let her thigh-length, thick black hair fall and threw the band she had tying it up over the screen. Someone would find it and throw it away for her. Snow White then reached up and tapped the conduit above her. The dwarves had enchanted it to allow warm water to flow out of it. As it did, she ran her hands--bloodied from the boar skinning--under it. Finally, she stepped back and allowed the water to wash dirt from her hair.

The sound of someone clearing their throat alerted Snow White to step back from the water, so she could hear. Beyond the screen, she could see the silhouette of a wide dwarf standing there. The princess smiled.

"Greetings, Patriarch," she said. "Were you pleased with our hunt?"

He chuckled. "Yes, very, Princess."

The Patriarch was always solemn and judgmental of his brothers. However, he was fun and kind with Snow White. He had been the first of the seven dwarves she had met. One day, several years ago, the young princess had lost control of her horse and it had ran into the forest. She had been lost and scared when the Patriarch had come upon her. He took her to meet his brothers and nursed the wound she had received from a tree branch back to health. Soon after, he had shown her the way back to the city. The dwarves and Snow White had been friends ever since.

"So, my dear, how are things with Rothgor?" he inquired.

Snow White's smile became serene. Rothgor was a prince she had met from the Northern Lands. He was strong and broad with long, flowing white-blond hair. He was unlike any prince Snow White had ever met before.

"Very well. My mother has been pressuring me to take a suitor for some time now, you know," she replied.

"Ah," the Patriarch laughed again. "Is he your choice?"

The princess laughed as a young schoolgirl might. This was uncharacteristic for her. She had been raised as a warrior, proficient in several weapons--the bow being her favorite though. A girlish laugh just simply did not give one the intimidation that a warrior needed. She quickly stifled it and cleared her throat of it.

"Yes. He's coming back into the city today. I plan to make the announcement to my mother when I return to the palace."

"I am happy for you."

Snow White smiled, then sighed. "Turn around, now. I'm getting out."

The Patriarch did so. Snow White, dripping wet still, stepped out from behind the screen. Grabbing one of the large cloths kept by the bath, she dried herself. Then, she proceeded to get dressed. She had only just put her shirt on when an unexpected visitor burst into the room.

It was a young woman with short, mousy brown hair and bright, large brown eyes. She was dressed in a long, tan dress and wore thin shoes. She was Princess Snow White's attendant, Amelia. And she looked distraught.

Snow White stepped up beside the Patriarch. "What is it, Amelia? Why are you not at the palace?"

Amelia bowed hastily. Once she bobbed back up, she said, her voice hurried and high, "There is trouble, Princess. Your brother, Prince Erik, has done something terrible."

Snow White threw her still-wet hair behind her. "What has he done?"

Amelia's eyes were wide, making them larger than usual, with fear. "It is Prince Rothgor. Prince Erik accused him of an attempted plot to murder the Queen. He has arrested him!"

Snow White lost no time. She knew her mother's wrath better than anyone. She quickly set out of the cottage.

"Use my horse, your highness! I'm sure the Patriarch will help me home!" Amelia said, following behind.

The princess nodded to show that she had heard. Once she reached the animal, she threw herself up into the saddle and set it into a dead run toward the city and the palace.

…………………

Thirty minutes later, her half-dry hair plastered around her face, Snow White burst through the doors of the throne room. Ahead of her was her mother, Queen Malice, sitting upon her throne. Before Malice was Rothgor, being held down upon his knees by two Royal guards. Looking on, his face hidden by the dragon shaped helm he wore with his armor, was Erik.

"Mother! What is the meaning of this!" Snow White yelled, marching up the aisle.

Queen Malice's eyes were livid. It was a well known rule that neither Erik nor Snow White were to call her mother as long as someone else was in the room. At the moment, the princess didn't care. Malice stood slowly. She descended the single step that her throne sat upon and came face-to-face with her daughter.

"This man is suspected of my attempted murder. He shall be punished. Do you have any objections?" Malice hissed in Snow White's face.

"This man is my suitor," Snow White replied.

At this, Erik removed his helm--showing him to have shoulder-length black hair and deep, coal-black eyes--and placed it under his arm.

"What is this, my sister?" he said. He walked over and placed a hand on Rothgor's shoulder. "This…barbarian from the north is to be your husband?"

At this, Rothgor let out a deep growl, but he said nothing. Snow White spoke for him.

"He is no barbarian. And yes, he is to be my husband. I have chosen him…as my mother as instructed me to do for some time. So you would do well to show him respect," she hissed.

Malice scoffed. "I instructed you to find a Prince. Not an…animal."

Snow White's eyes had begun to sting. She knew she was going to lose this battle. However, she was not taught to cry. Scream, yell, kill…that was another matter.

"Do not do this, Malice!" she yelled, reaching for her bow.

Malice laughed. "You would kill your mother, to save another? Ungrateful wretch. However…I admire your audacity. I will give you another option."

The Queen snapped her fingers and one of her assistants stepped forward. The young woman bowed and opened a box that she had been holding. Inside was a velvet lining and a small, thin bottle. The Queen took it and undid its stopper. Erik smiled.

"The potion of Eternal Sleep," he whispered in reverence.

Malice signaled for the two Royal guards to hold Rothgor's mouth open. Snow White's eyes widened.

"No!" she screamed.

But it was too late. Malice had already poured some of the potion down her beloved's throat. The guards released him, and Snow White rushed forward to catch him as he fell. She knelt on the floor with him in her arms. Rothgor's hand came up to touch her face.

"Snow--" he croaked before his eyes closed and his hand fell.

"No…No!" she screamed again.

Standing, Snow White approached her mother. The Queen turned, a smile on her face.

"He is not dead, Snow White. He is merely in a deep, mystical sleep. You can save him…but it will take more than just your "love" to do so," she said, taking a seat back on her throne.

"You're letting me try?" the princess hissed.

"Oh, yes, please. I could use some entertainment. In fact, I'll even go so far as to wish you the best of luck."

Snow White's breath was caught as the two guards lifted Rothgor's body. She stepped forward to stop them, but her brother caught her.

"I'll put him in a coffin of glass for you, yes. In the middle of the city, so that everyone might see what happens when Malice is threatened," the Queen laughed.

Snow White kicked and screamed as the guards left to carry out their queen's orders. But in the end, she was powerless to stop them. But that would not last. She would see to that.

* * *

End Notes: So, what did you think? Please review! 


	3. Chapter Two

A/N- Sorry for the long wait. I had a bit of writer's block. It's all cleared up now! Now, I can't promise that this chapter will be much of anything. However, I hope you will enjoy it anyway.

* * *

Chapter Two 

Snow White's tears had still not fallen as she watched from her tower bedroom window as Erik and several members of the Royal Guard hauled Rothgor's glass coffin to the city square. The people of the kingdom were silent with either fear or pity as the morbid parade passed. The princess scoffed in disgust as they placed the coffin at the feet of the large statue of her mother. Erik walked up to the coffin, glanced his sister's way, and then spat on the glass. Snow White roared with fury.

"Ahem," came a timid voice.

Snow White turned to see Amelia standing behind her, holding a large saddle bag in front of her. Snow White took the bag and went to her dresser and began to stuff it with clothing.

"Princess, may I interject a thought?" Amelia asked shyly.

Amelia had long been the princess's best--and perhaps, only--friend, but she knew her friend's wrath was a horrible sight to behold. Malice herself had taught her daughter the ways of war and weaponry. If Snow White was angry, then it was best to approach with caution.

"Yes, what is it?" she snapped, not turning to look at the attendant.

"How will you know what will save him? And what makes you think that Malice doesn't have the antidote right here in the palace?" Amelia asked, her voice soft with concern and the caution she knew she must invoke.

"Oh, I know for a fact that Mother dearest has the antidote," the princess responded.

"What! Well, then…why?" Amelia asked, at a loss now.

"Why am I leaving?" Snow White asked, now turning to face her friend.

Amelia nodded. Snow White smiled grimly and sat down the now full bag on her large bed. Then, she plopped down beside it, sighing.

"Too long have I served my mother's twisted whim. I've done a lot of things that I shouldn't have done, and do you want to know why?" Snow White said, looking up sorrowfully up at her friend.

She nodded, stepping closer to the princess. Snow White reached out and the girls held hands.

"I did it because I thought that it would make me immune to her wrath. That she would never hurt me. This incident with Rothgor had proved me unbearably wrong. I realize now that I was stupid to ever think that she would give me exemption. I'm going to gather allies against her. But…could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything."

"Come with me to the next town, and then…disappear."

Amelia's eyes widened once more. "Why?"

Snow White stood and hugged her friend. "Because it's not safe for you here without me. Malice will look for excuses to be displeased with you, simply because she is angry with me. I don't intend to let her do that. I'm going to the town of Luxegas. It'll be easy for you to disappear there."

"The entertainment town, Princess? Who do you hope to find there?" the attendant asked, now gathering the few items she owned and kept in Snow White's room.

"There are rumors…but no matter. Are you ready?"

Amelia nodded. Both with bags slung over their shoulders, they made their way down to the stables. As they each mounted a horse, a dark chuckle leaked from outside the stable doors.

"Laugh all you want, Erik. It matters not to me what you find amusing," Snow White said, knowing the voice.

Erik stepping into view and leaned against the wall. His arms and legs were crossed and an annoying smirk was planted upon his face.

"Face it, Snow, what you set out to do is pointless. Give it up," he said.

Instead of responding, Snow White signaled for Amelia to ride out ahead of her. She followed behind…kicking Erik over with her left foot as she went. Snow White looked back and laughed in satisfaction as it seemed that her brother had fallen to a large pile of horse manure.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, that chapter was much different that what I planned on it being. Usually, I have trouble writing a "packing up and leaving" chapter. However, I feel like this one was much more than that. Anyhow, let me know what you thought. Please review! 


	4. Chapter Three

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter Three 

Amelia and Snow White stopped on the hill overlooking Luxegas. The princess turned to her friend and gave her a warm smile.

"I think this is where the two of us should part ways," she said.

Amelia's eyes filled with tears. "But…I have no where to go…"

Snow White maneuvered her horse close to hers and gave her friend a hug. In her ear, she whispered, "I believe in you."

Amelia hugged her back. When the two friends pulled away, Amelia--eyes still full of tears--gave a single nod, turned her mare about, and rode away along another path that took her far away from both Malice and Snow White. The princess felt a tear threatening to spill over onto her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. Sitting up straighter in her saddle, she looked away from the path her friend had chosen and made her way down into Luxegas.

…………………

Snow White left her horse tied outside as she entered the town's most popular saloon. She chose a seat furthest away from the rustic stage and ordered nothing when the waitress came to call on her. Then, leaning back, she observed her surroundings.

It was the very image of a crude, rude, male-oriented entertainment establishment. Men were constantly reaching out and pulling the various, scantily clad waitresses onto their laps. The waitresses--faking their flattered laughter--would then slap them--once again, feigning playfulness--and continue about their work. The stage's tattered red curtains were pulled closed, and the only form of actual entertainment at the moment was some old codger playing a lively tune on the piano. All Snow White could do was thank God that no weapons were allowed inside. With this many drunken men in one place, it could have gotten deadly otherwise.

Suddenly, the lights in the bar dimmed, and the curtains rose. A single spotlight shone on a delicate figure dressed in blue and silver. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a circular bun atop her head and her crystal eyes seemed to shine brighter than the lights. The men in the audience "ooh-ed" and "aw-ed," while Snow White scoffed. The woman atop the stage was just as scantily clad as the waitresses. Her top made an X across her chest--the straps just wide enough to hide her breasts--while it completely covered her back. She wore a long skirt that was slit from mid-thigh down. Around the base of each knee and at each ankle were cloth cuffs--sliver to contrast the blue of the rest of her outfit--with sheer, blue gossamer to connect each knee cuff to it's ankle. Adorning her feet were clear, glass slippers.

Exotic music began to play, and from nowhere, the dancer produced two blue scarves. She whirled and twirled, making them blur. She jumped, bowed, and bent all to the cheering of the men in the audience. She ended her dance by landing--on the final note of the music--with one leg stretched out in front of her and the other stretched out behind her. She received a standing ovation.

Snow White shook her head. The only good thing Malice had ever taught her was that woman should never have to subjugate themselves to men. However, contrary to the rest of Malice's teachings, Snow White believed that both men and women could be equals. Malice taught that women should dominate. Of course, if her mother had developed her beliefs in a place like this saloon, the princess could hardly blame her.

The men were now shouting crude things to the dancer, who had disappeared behind the curtain. Most were offering things they could do to her in exchange for a moment of her time. Snow White hunched down in her chair.

"Pathetic," she muttered, shaking her head.

One of the waitresses came around again, and this time, Snow White ordered a drink. In surprisingly quick service, the pint of ale was brought to her quickly. It was a very good thing, too, for she now needed something to help hide her from sight. The dancer had somehow slipped around her "adoring" crowd to a man sitting at the table across from Snow White. Snow ducked down until she could only peek around her ale. The dancer sat down across from the man, a sultry smile on her face. They began to talk, but Snow couldn't hear what they were saying. The man reached out his hand, and the dancer did the same. They rested their clasped hands on the table for a moment before the man suddenly seized up. Seconds later, he collapsed onto the floor, all life gone from his face. The dancer stood, glanced around, and scurried from the saloon. Snow White stood and followed.

Outside, Snow White smirked to see the dancer trying to get away with her horse. It was a good thing that even her horse was loyal to her. The stallion was rearing and stomping, not allowing the dancer to mount him. Snow drew the short sword she kept hidden on her at all times and approached.

"I'd back away from there if I was you," Snow White said, making her presence known.

A smile appeared on the dancer's face and sudden flash of silver flew at Snow White. She knocked it away simply with a flick of her sword. In this short window of opportunity, the dancer tried to run. Giving a small laugh, Snow White hurled her sword. It caught the tail end of her skirt and pinned her to the ground. The princess then bent and picked up one of the things that the dancer had thrown at her. It was a very tiny, silver dart. She handled it with care, suspecting that this had somehow killed the man within the saloon, and approached the dancer.

"I had heard rumors that the Kingdom of Charin had sent some royal spies to Queen Malice's kingdom," Snow White said, her hands placed firmly on her hips.

The dancer--her blonde hair now falling a bit out of its bun--smiled up at her.

"Honey, you don't know just how royal I get. Who are you?" she asked.

Snow White gave a mock bow and said, "I am Princess Snow White…and you are…?"

The dancer went suddenly silent. Snow laughed.

"If you fear that I will inform my mother of your being here, think nothing of it. I am…recently an exile. I am looking for allies against her," she said.

"How do I know I can trust you?" the dancer asked.

"Wouldn't I have killed you by now? Or at least have already dragged you off to my mother?"

The dancer smiled. "True. Well then, I am Princess Cinderella of the Kingdom of Charin."

With a nod, Snow White stepped forward and pulled her sword out of the ground. Sheathing it, she helped Cinderella to her feet.

"I do believe we have much to talk about," Snow said, showing her the dart.

Cinderella smirked. "Indeed we do."

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so the description of Cinderella's clothing is a bit rough, but that was the best I could do. I think one of my friends is planning to do a picture of her…if she does, I'll have her link to it on her profile. Now, what does everyone think of Cinderella? Please review. 


	5. Chapter Four

A/N- Sorry for the long wait, everyone! In short, I had a couple of projects--one in November and one in December--that took up some of my time. Those being over with now, I'm back and keeping up--or catching up--on my list. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

Chapter Four 

Snow White had purchased a room at a nearby inn, much to the protest of Cinderella, and now both princesses sat in the tiny space, each waiting for the other to speak first. Cinderella was fixing her hair, trying to pull it into an even tighter bun. Snow White had her head resting in her hands, staring at the silver dart she had placed on the table in between the two of them.

"I'm waiting," the ebon haired princess said.

Cinderella gave her a glare from beneath her long lashes. "Humph-ing," she finished with her hair and turned to face Snow.

"You've yet to ask me a question, highness. I can't read minds, you know," Cinderella said, crossing her arms.

Snow White sat up a bit straighter in her chair and indicated the dart before her.

"What kind of poison is on this?" she asked.

"Now, what makes you think that it's poisoned?"

Charin's princess smiled wickedly at her accuser. Snow returned the smile and said, in a sickeningly sweet voice, "Because I saw you kill that man, princess."

The smile vanished from Cinderella's face. In contrast, Snow White's smile widened. She waited for her to explain, but when it became clear that the royal spy was going to continue to hold her tongue, she pressed further.

"Why did you kill him? What offense had he done to you? To your kingdom?"

Cinderella rolled her eyes and sighed. Staring at Snow, seeming to be sizing her up, she finally shook her head. Reclining slightly in her chair, she crossed her legs--knee over knee--and began to explain herself.

"Although I am my kingdom's most proficient spy, I am not _exactly_ here on Royal Business," she said.

She paused here, waiting for Snow White to make some sort of comment. When the other princess remained silent, Cinderella continued.

"I am here because of a somewhat personal offense your mother has done me. My suitor--the prince that is my husband-to-be--was traveling through your country some time ago. It was to be only a brief pass over before he went into the kingdom of Aurora. That is what he said in his last correspondence to me. That was just before he entered your mother's kingdom, which puts his disappearance as over three months ago."

Snow White's eyes widened a bit. Cinderella nodded as if to say, "See? I have my reasons."

"Have you gathered any intelligence about your suitor's whereabouts since then?" she asked.

"It was not easy, but I have indeed. At first, though, I was distraught. I didn't even know where to start. No, no," Cinderella said, standing and making her way over to a nearby dresser-top, where a selection of liquors were setting. Pouring herself a small amount of whiskey--licking the little bit that splashed onto her fingers off--she amended, "I _did_ know where to start. The Kingdom of Mistopia…Malice's Kingdom. _That's_ where he had been heading. So, I began to go to work, in the only way I know how…in secret. I gathered contacts and intelligence until finally, I had what I needed."

"A contact within Malice's castle," Snow White concluded.

"Exactly. You see, everyone has their price…even the most loyal of guards. He was unaware of my true Royal Status, otherwise he probably would have asked for more than he did. However, his price was high enough, but well worth it. I had discovered, after two months of searching, the location of my beloved Emil."

"Two months? I thought you said that he's been missing for three?"

"Yes. It took me two months to discover his situation. For this past month, I've been trying to work myself in to save him."

"Emil?" Snow White questioned, watching Cinderella down her shot of whiskey and pour herself another.

"You should know him," she said, turning her back to Snow.

Snow White searched her memory, for the name did strike a nerve. So many people passed through Mistopia, half of which always do some wrong to Malice and end up imprisoned or executed. It was always hard just to recall one.

"Wait. Prince Emil…and you say he was going to the kingdom of Aurora? I remember…Malice had him imprisoned for…aiding and abetting our enemy. Yes, she said that his travels to Aurora--which is a country under siege by Mistopia now--was a deliberate defiance to the treaty that Charin and Mistopia had. She said that he was now a prisoner of war, and that the treaty was void."

Cinderella had been nodded emphatically during all of this. She had abandoned her whiskey glass and had retaken her seat across from Snow White.

"Yes, yes, that's right! Now, do you recall what he was _actually_ trying to do? I assure you, it was no treasonous act!" she said, her voice strangled, as if she was trying not to shout.

Snow White well remembered what the prince had been trying to do. Looking Cinderella in the eyes, she sighed. A wave of guilt washed over her. For too long she had simply sat by and watched as Malice had unjustly tried and convicted innocent souls…for her own frivolous reasons. And they never got trials, these poor souls. No, trials bored Malice, the evil queen said. She said that there was no need for them, since she could change any jury's verdict with a mere wave of her hand and a menacing stare. Sadly, she had been right.

"Well, princess? What had my Emil been trying to do?" she pushed.

"He was on a goodwill mission…delivering food to the harder hit areas," Snow White said, her voice low.

Cinderella sat back and nodded, glaring at her. She stood and paced a bit in front of Mistopia's princess, before she finally sat again.

"And where were you, pray tell, while she sentenced my Emil to a life of being tortured in your castle's dungeon?" she hissed.

"By…" Snow began, but stopped, looking away.

"Finish your sentence! Where were you!" Cinderella screamed down, pounding her fist down once on the table.

"By her throne…watching."

Cinderella was breathing heavily now, as if she had just got finished with a good cry. However, she had shed no tears. She stood and walked over to tower over Snow White. Snow looked up, unflinching.

"I'm sorry," she said as Cinderella pressed down upon her.

"Sorry? Is that all you have to say? And what could you possibly know about it?"

At this, Snow White stood. "Make no assumptions, princess. My prince lies in our town square, under sleeping spell. And I have much to say, but have held my tongue for far too long. Now, I know you hate me. I hate me too. But I'm willing to bet you hate Malice more."

Here, Snow White paused, waiting for a reaction. Cinderella merely nodded.

"Good. Hate is how political reason starts. It's how the downtrodden begin to think. I've allowed my hate for my own mother to bubble over the surface moments too late. Now, I'm looking for others to return to my kingdom with me and destroy that evil witch once and for all. I propose that we combine our hate, and turn it into something more powerful."

"Like what?" Cinderella asked.

"I don't know…yet. Join with me…search with me, and I'm sure we'll find out," Snow White said, extending her hand.

Cinderella stared at it for a moment. Finally, she placed her own in it.

"Let's save our princes," she said.

* * *

End Notes: How was that? Now, a note about Mistopia. I know that in the prologue I made it sound like the whole world that all these kingdoms are in was called Mistopia. I apologize. I am in the process of editing my fics, and when I edit the prologue, the word "world" will be changed to "kingdom." Thanks! I hope you enjoyed, please review!

Edit 2/27/07-- The change has been made in the prologue.


	6. Chapter Five

A/N- Sorry for the long wait, all. Anyhow, it has just occurred to me that I've been throwing a lot of weird place-names and just general names out there. For your benefit, I can do a glossary of sorts, if you want. Now, here's where you get to choose. Do you want me to put it up on my profile or do you want me to post it at the end of every chapter? It's up to you. Well, on with the show!

* * *

Chapter Five 

The morning had come, and Snow White was pleasantly surprised to find Cinderella still in the room. She would have thought that the "master spy" would have skipped off into the night. Something Snow had said the night before must have truly gotten to the haughty princess. The ebon haired princess stood, yawned, and stretched. She turned, looking down her nose at the sleeping—snoring—figure of Cinderella. She gave her a quick, hard jab with her finger and ordered, "Wake up."

Cinderella sat bolt upright in the bed. Snow shook her head. The blond grumbled something unintelligible and fell right back into a sleeping position. Snow jabbed her again. She pulled a pillow over her head.

"Goodall's Pixies!" Snow White swore, pulling the feathered pillow from the spy's hands. "_You_ are your kingdom's most proficient spy? Really?"

"Leavemealone. I work nights," she grumbled, standing.

Cinderella stretched much more extensively than Snow White did. She fell to the floor to stretch her legs and back, and she pulled her arms in every which-way to make them stretch. When she was done, she stood and raised an eyebrow at her roommate.

"Where did you sleep last night? I know we both tried to share the bed, but…you just disappeared during the night. Did you end up on the floor?" she asked.

Scowling, Snow replied, "Yes. I did. You hogged not only the covers, but the entire bed also. I didn't mind. I'm used to sleeping alone anyway."

At this statement, Cinderella—who was spot-cleaning her clothing, which still hung from her body-—smiled wickedly.

"Your prince never submitted to you?" she asked, her tone becoming sort of a choked singsong.

"No. It was custom among both our peoples that men and women were not to take one another to bed until the marriage night."

"You mean…you're a…?"

"Yes."

Cinderella erupted, almost violently, into laughter. Snow White huffed and turned away. She took up the rag that the cackling princess had tossed aside and began spot cleaning her own outfit. She had finished, and Cinderella was still chuckling under her breath.

"What's the big deal?" Snow demanded, throwing the rag down so that it hit the table with a dull _thump_.

Cinderella shook her head violently—her hair unmoving for she had already pulled it back up into its tight little bun.

"Nothing. It's just that for all your toughness, strength, and resilience…you're a virgin!" She laughed again. Then, after thinking a moment, she added, "I guess that makes sense, though."

And the matter was dropped. The two completed their packing in silence. Slinging their bags over their shoulders, they tipped the innkeeper and left to the stables to get their horses. As it turned out, Cinderella _did_ have a horse. He was a beautiful, white stallion with a flowing mane and tail. The princess kissed his nose and murmured some loving baby talk at him before she mounted her saddle. Looking over at Snow White—who looked like she was about to be sick—she smiled sheepishly and said, "I'm glad I didn't end up stealing your horse. I would have missed Bunny too much."

"Bunny?" the other princess asked, disbelief and a tinge of loathing lurking in her voice.

"Isn't your horse named?"

Snow stared down at her large, black Belgium. Looking back up, she answered, "Yes. He was a gift from Rothgar. His name is in my prince's native tongue. I could never hope to pronounce it."

That seemed to satisfy the other. The two rode out of the stables, making their way slowly through the town. Snow flipped a coin to a beggar woman, who blessed her as she rode pass. Cinderella's eyes darted back and forth as if she were in a fever. She never met any of the street-goers in the eye. Snow smirked, wondering if the family of the man Charin's princess had killed the night before had started looking for the murderer yet.

Once safely out of the town, Cinderella seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. They stopped at a fork in the road near noon, and Snow turned to her companion.

"Where should we head to gather some more forces against my mothe—Malice?" she asked.

Cinderella seemed to be studying the signpost that stood before them. It was old, gnarled, and the words on the signs were only just readable. It looked as if it had been there for decades, and probably had.

"Well," she said, "we could go left to go to the Kingdom of Atlantis—that's a seaside kingdom—or we could go right and go to the Kingdom of Radishia."

Snow rolled her eyes. "Brilliant deduction, Cinderella. You're not your country's most _intelligent_ spy, are you?"

She narrowed her eyes over at the black-haired princess. "Ha ha. By the way, just call me Cin. It's so much shorter."

"Fine, _Cin_. Now, which way do you want to go!"

Cin's lips parted, but before she could force an answer—sarcastic or other—out, a chorus of three tiny voices came up from the road leading to Radishia.

"Help! Help our mistress! Please! Please!"

Both princesses looked up the road, their eyes narrowed in confusion. At first, it seemed as if the voices just formed from the thin air. Then, as the cries grew closer—but none the louder—they could make out three tiny, glowing forms. Each one—which was each a different color—suggested that the beings were simply light given a small human form. They closed in upon Snow White and Cinderella, and now the two royal girls could see that the pink bodied one had little spurts of light coming out of its back. Looking closer at the green and blue ones, they could see the same. All three had the shapely forms of women with hair that flowed upward and to the sides of their head. Snow was sure that if they were to turn this instant and fly away their hair would flow beautifully behind them.

"What are you?" Cin asked.

She pulled on Bunny's reins, making the horse prance backwards away from the luminescent creatures. Snow looked up at her and sighed. However, she had turned her attention back to their guests when she replied, "They're fairies, Cin."

"Help us! Our mistress is being attacked!" they said in unison.

"I thought only the most powerful of magicians could summon fairies to be their familiars," Snow said, thoughtfully crossing her arms.

"That's true!" said the pink one, rather shrilly.

"Be kind to them, Lily!" commanded the blue one. "We need their help!"

"Then, why can't your mistress save herself?" Cinderella asked, picking up on Snow White's interrupted thought.

"The bear caught her off guard! She's very young in her magic! Please, just come and help!" the one named Lily all but shrieked.

"I guess we're going to Radishia," Snow murmured.

She swung herself up into her horse's saddle and whipped it into a run. Cin was right behind her, followed by the three fairies.

* * *

End Notes: And there you have it. Now, don't forget to tell me where you want that list. Or if you want it, for that matter. And sorry for the cliffy. You'll get to see what princess it is that gets saved…if you haven't figured that out already. 


	7. Chapter Six

A/N- Okay, so long wait. And I had no answers on the character list, so there still no list on my profile. However, thanks to a particularly boring class discussion, I was able to begin this chapter. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter Six

Finding the fairies' master was not going to prove difficult. She was emitting a loud, shrill series of shrieks that echoed all around. If Snow White and Cinderella had not known that this girl was in dire peril, they would have turned up their noses at the puerile screams. However, they found it understandable at the moment. Somewhat.

Snow and Cin pushed their horses hard—the three fairies following—as they tore through the forest.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Lily shouted in Cin's ear.

"Hush, Lily!" scolded the blue one, who had introduced herself moments ago as Goodrain. "They are going as fast as they can!"

It was becoming obvious the chain of command within the three fairies. Goodrain was clearly the leader, followed by Rabbit—the green one who only spoke when she had something of value to say—and then Lily. Lily, for her part, appeared to be young in age and attitude. It had been only moments since Snow and Cin had taken off to save the fairies' master, but Goodrain had already scolded Lily several times.

Their pace had slowed now. The ground had grown steep as they neared the entrance to the Shadowed Forest that defined the boarder between Mystopia, Radishia, and many other country-kingdoms. Snow pulled back on her Belgium's reins. Then, casting her eyes upward, she shouted, "I see her!"

Roughly fifty yards ahead, a figure in pink had climbed atop a boulder at least five times her size and was shooting—what looked like—colored lights from her fingertips. Her target was a large grizzly, roaring up at her in anger and then in pain when one of her shots hit its mark.

"Princess!" Lily shouted. However, being the tiny fairy that she was, it sounded only barely above a human's normal speaking voice.

"What are we going to do?" Cin asked, reaching for her needles.

But Snow White had beaten her to it. She had set her bow and arrow and had let it fly. The arrow landed in the bear's shoulder, and the animal had turned toward its source. However, Cin was now ready. A tiny flash of silver, and a needle had planted itself firmly in the bear's skull—right between its eyes. The princess atop the rock had paused for a moment; however, she had now regained her focus. The bear snarled and stumbled toward Snow and Cin. Snow pulled back another arrow, and Cin readied another needle to fly. But the princess in pink called a great magic to her hands and launched it towards the bear, yelling with the force of pushing it from her. The bright white light found its target. Hitting the bear in the rear, it cried out in pain and began to freeze. In seconds, the bear was no longer a living thing. Forever caught in an expression of pain and anger, the bear was a plain-stone statue.

"Huh," Cin said, putting away her unused needle. "She's good."

Snow nodded as she too put away her weapon.

"Princess Briar! Princess Briar Rose!" the three fairies cried at the figure as she turned to slide down the boulder.

As the fairies rushed towards her, Cin glanced at Snow—who had gone sullen.

"What?" Cin asked.

Snow dismounted.

"I know her," Snow answered.

Cin followed her example, patting Bunny's flanks as soon as her feet were on the ground.

"You've met her?"

"Only at a distance. She's the kingdom of Aurora's princess."

Cin stopped. Her mouth was agape. Princess Briar Rose had come closer into view. She was smiling, a waist-length mane of bright blonde hair billowing behind her as she rushed towards her rescuers. She was wearing a bright pink robe that fell straight down—and well past—her feet, flattering none and showing none of her figure. It was apparently adorned by pulling it over one's head, as no other fastening device was visible. As Briar Rose neared, Snow and Cin could see that silver runes hemmed the sleeves, bottom, and barely visible hood that folded up at the girl's shoulders, apparently to fall down her back.

"_That's_ the great sorceress princess of Aurora? The Sleeping Beauty?" Cin asked. "She's just a kid! Seventeen, eighteen at the oldest!"

Briar Rose stopped, ten or fifteen feet from her fellow princesses. Her fairy familiars rested upon her—one on each shoulder and one hanging herself over her head. The Sleeping Beauty's eyes locked onto Snow White. Snow returned her gaze. Both were equally as fierce, almost challenging. Finally, the younger princess cocked her head to the right, placing her hands on her hip, and knocking the fairy on the right—Lily—off her shoulder. Lily rose and hung in the air.

"I would thank you for saving me, Highness Snow, but I think that it is only a small duty compared to what your mother and yourself owe my country!" Briar hissed, somehow a funny noise coming from the young woman.

"Oh," Cin muttered, as if suddenly remembering the relationship between Mystopia and Aurora.

Snow sighed, remembering her dealings with Briar and her country well. The meeting between them had been anything but social. Snow had rode into the country-kingdom of Aurora for the first time at Malice's side, bearing the colors of Mystopia. Malice had just conquered Aurora. Smartly, the royal family of that defeated country had agreed to submit—to stop the bloodshed. Briar had been standing at her father's side as he handed over his crown to a smug and triumphant Malice. She had been crying, but she still stood firmly by her family.

"What are you doing here?!" Briar was now shrieking. It was really quite shrill.

"Now, now—" Cin began, but she went unheard by Princess Briar Rose.

"Come to conquer another country? Ruin more lives! Torture more prin--"

"I'm sorry," Snow cut in. "I don't know anything more to say."

"'Sorry'?" Briar said, a strange fire brewing in her eyes. "You think 'sorry' is going to cover it? After what your mother, your brother, YOU, have done to my country, my people, my family, my prince?"

"Princess…" Rabbit whispered.

All three fairies had moved farther back from her. Light that held all the colors of flames gathered at her hands. Snow pulled her right foot behind her and began to reach for her bow.

"After what your brother did to my beloved prince!" she cried, light traveling up her arms.

"Briar, listen to me!" Snow said, sounding as if she was scolding her against eating sweets before her supper rather than trying to calm a mad sorceress for her life's sake.

However, Cin chose to deal with this girl a different way. In a flash, she was behind Briar with a needle held dangerously close to her throat.

"This needle, Princess, is laced with a poison that even magic can't heal. Back down, or you'll gain nothing but a quick death. Calm yourself, and listen to what Snow White has to say!"

"Princess, please!" Briar's fairies pleaded in chorus.

The young princess's breathing grew deep and laborious. The light, after a few breaths, began to recede down her arm until it was no more. With a final shuddering breath, she nodded. With another tiny flash of silver, Cin had put away the needle and was back at Snow's side, who was putting away her bow. Briar straightened her ruffled robes and hair, then, eyes narrowed, huffed, "Well, Highness Snow, I'm listening."

All eyes turned to Snow White, who looked sadly at Aurora's princess. However, she still chose to lock eyes with her. Any lesser being would be trying desperately to flail about for help in an explanation such as the one Snow was going to have to give. However, she knew the responsibility to explain herself was hers alone. She also knew that explaining was not going to cut it. She would have to do more…she would have to convince. To convince the younger princess, this child, that she was telling the truth. To _make_ her believe.

"I know your pain," Snow chose to begin simply.

"How could you possi—" Briar Rose interjected, but Snow cut across her and kept going.

"What did she do to _your_ prince?" Snow asked. "Because I know what she's done to mine…and Cin's."

Briar's forehead crinkled, fighting between anger and deep thought. Finally, she murmured something unintelligible.

"What? Answer clearly…do not be afraid!" Snow demanded, stomping one foot towards the girl.

"He's missing. I don't know what Malice has done with him. Your brother came and took him…No. He beat him and then took him away. I don't know where he is. That's why I'm all the way out in the middle of nowhere. I don't even know where to look."

Snow nodded pensively, while Cin crossed her arms and shook her head.

"My prince is being tortured in a dungeon somewhere in Malice's castle, and Snow's is in an enchanted death-like sleep," Cinderella explained, glancing at Snow.

When she looked back at the youngest princess, she made sure to lock eyes with the girl. Now was not a time for misunderstanding.

"We're here looking for allies to aid us in the defeat of Malice."

At this, Briar gasped and looked to Snow. Snow made no movement. Instead, she merely looked off into air above her.

"Your own mother? You are turning against your own mother?" she asked in breathless disbelief.

"If your mother was Malice…" Snow said slowly and deliberately, "wouldn't you?"

Heavy silence—except for the deceitfully cheerful chirping of the birds surrounding the princesses—fell. Finally, Briar nodded once.

"I've decided," she announced, as if that had been the reason for the quiet.

Cin arched an eyebrow.

"I'm coming with you to help defeat Malice," Briar Rose completed. "We can go to Aurora. I know of a wise-man there, Snow White, that may know a way to aid us."

Snow smirked. "That's all well and good, but, right now, we're going to Radishia. We can go to Aurora when we make our way back that way. Three is not a number high enough to defeat my mother."

"What number will be?" Cinderella asked, mounting her horse.

Snow chose not to reply as she also mounted her own stallion. Briar stepped forward awkwardly, shuffling her feet. Looking up at Snow, she batted her eyes a couple of times.

"What?" Snow growled, rolling her eyes.

"Um…I don't have a horse. It ran away. Could I…?" she began.

However, she never finished her question as Cinderella reached down and pulled the girl up behind her. Briar made a shrill cry of shock, then immediately wrapped her arms around Cin's waist. Her fairy familiars each found seats of their own within Bunny's saddlebags.

"Better ride with me than her, kid," Cin said, kicking her horse into motion.

Snow had already sped on ahead into the dark forest.

* * *

End Notes: So, what did we think? Please review! 


End file.
